Wiki Naruto:Chat/19 Março 2015/Tarde
1:47 Oi meu docinho de coco. 1:48 Que droga de bug. 1:48 Oi, meu docinho de limão. \o 1:48 Entra na Fanon. 1:48 Ok. 1:48 Preciso conversar com você lá, iremos ter mais privacidade... 1:49 Ok. 1:49 Pois esse Bot infeliz não desencana. .mdf -qq 1:49 3:26 BOT ....F....D.....P.T..A 3:26 A 3:54 Kirito. 3:58 Teatw 3:59 fwy 4:00 Olá pessoal. o/ 4:00 bacl, pq desfez minha edição? 4:00 Tava errada. 4:00 oq? 4:00 Você botou telepatia. 4:00 E não era. 4:00 4:00 oi? 4:01 Não, a Ino não usou telepatia. 4:01 Foi a técnica do Clã Yamanaka. 4:01 Ela ainda não virou Jean, ainda. 4:01 -qq 4:01 tenso.. 4:01 mais o que.. 4:01 4:01 Cara. 4:01 Algumas coisas também ficaram sem sentido. 4:01 4:01 Deixa eu pegar o comparativo. 4:02 vc desfez a edição sem nenhum motivo, eu apenas melhorei, pois vi que na narutopedia eles melhoraram, e só pra te informar q tinha adicionado a parte da ino no the last, junto com o fwy que me ajudou 4:02 achei desnecessario vc tirar 4:02 sem sentido é vc dizer que a ino n tem telepatia kk 4:02 Ela não tem. 4:02 '_' 4:03 Deixa eu ver se na Narutopédia tá assim. 4:03 filho, tu é poser? 4:03 Ino Yamanaka?diff=prev&oldid=180110 4:03 Tá mais fácil outra pessoa ser... 4:03 Não é telepatia. 4:03 É a técnica do Clã. 4:03 4:03 Desculpem, estava falando no telefone. 4:03 ok, me fale sobre oq é a Tecnica de Transmissão da Mente do Corpo 4:03 O que está havendo aqui? 4:03 O nome não é telepatia. 4:03 Fwy, o black ta dizendo que a ino n tem telepatia 4:03 4:04 É Técnica de Transmissão da Mente do Corpo, exatamente. 4:04 mas é telepetia meu caro 4:04 E ela não tem. 4:04 Não é telepatia. 4:04 4:04 Telepatia é uma coisa. 4:04 Essa técnica é outra. 4:04 4:04 Naruto ainda não virou X-Men. 4:04 Falou. 4:04 4:04 4:04 aiai 4:05 Esperem, vou verificar. 4:05 eu tinha melhorado a parte do the last fwy, mas ele tirou 4:05 da ino 4:05 Eu tirei por causa que tava muito incorreto. 4:05 Não muito, mas tava. 4:05 Não é telepatia, é aquela técnica do nome grande. 4:06 tu não sabe nem das tecnicas del e ta dizendo que ta incorreto. 4:06 Eles estavam falando era da evolução do Naruto, e não da popularidade. 4:06 Ok, se não é telepatia é oq? Esquizofrenia.? 4:06 Não. 4:06 É Técnica da Transmissão da Mente do Corpo. 4:06 4:06 Na verdade, ela entra em contato com o Kakashi não pela técnica. 4:07 mas n é esse ponto 4:07 Ela entra através do equipamento de Dispositivo de Comunicação e Transmissão de Chakra. 4:07 Fernando. 4:07 Mas estamos falando. 4:07 De quando ela fala com o mundo inteiro. 4:07 Fwy, esse disposito serve para optimizar as capacidades telepaticas 4:07 Ali sim foi a técnica que disse. 4:07 *optimizar a técnica da Transmissão da Mente. 4:08 Black dá um tempo.. 4:08 4:08 Ué. 4:08 Oi 4:08 Oi, Ichi. 4:08 Olhou o e-mail? 4:08 Oi Dani. 4:08 o/ 4:09 Ela usou a telepatia para se comunicar com as pessoas da terra no final . . . 4:09 Foi a técnica.... 4:09 Jedi 4:09 digo 4:09 Black 4:09 Ela perguntou se podia saber o motivo 4:09 Oi. 4:09 Eu respondi e tô em um vácuo monstruoso de 4 horas, wow 4:10 Black, falar e transmitir informações,palavavras,sensoriamento,sentimentos e poder conectar pessoas com os outros não é telepatia? 4:10 4:10 plmds 4:10 Dá vontade de ter respondido "não, não pode, só faz a checagem aí" 4:10 Ricardo, gerar e controlar eletricidade é eletrocinese. 4:10 E aqui é Raiton cara. 4:10 oi galera 4:10 Oi, Zarraty 4:10 Ichi. 4:10 ok, ai raiton não é raio ne? 4:10 Oi, Zarraty. 4:10 oi black 4:11 pois pelo jeito que vc ta falando cada palavra diferente tem um significado diferente 4:11 Nop, é Relâmpago na verdade... 4:11 Ricardo. 4:11 O nome é Raiton, mas o poder é eletrocinese. 4:11 Meu medo é que ele, ao que tudo indica, vai ser bloqueado se ela for verificar as contas. 4:11 O nome é Transmissão da Mente, e o poder é telepatia. 4:11 Black, vc ao menos assistiu o filme? 4:11 4:11 Eu não preciso ver o filme. 4:11 Pra saber que não é telepatia. 4:12 Quer dizer, em si é telepatia. 4:12 Mas o nome da técnica não é "Telepatia no Jutsu". 4:12 4:12 ok, ai eu vou colocar lá Ino anuncia para todos da terra através da Tecnica de Transmissão Da Mente Do corpo... em vez de só colocar telepatia..? 4:12 sendo que o nome da tecnica ja tinha sido citado no texto 4:12 enfim.. 4:12 Sim. 4:12 Ou poderia botar assim. 4:13 usando certa técnica. 4:13 4:13 só observo 4:13 Voltei. 4:13 Fwy 4:13 Ricardo, entenda cara. 4:13 Não é telepatia. 4:13 4:13 É a técnica do Clã Yamanaka. 4:13 Luis e Ricardo, simples, façam votações já que suas ideias e sugestões não batem-se uma com a outra. 4:14 Caso contrário deixe apenas "utiliza uma técnica", sem mencionações. 4:14 Fernando, eu vou deixar do jeito correto. 4:14 Vc vê algum problema substituit o nome da tecnica " Transmissão da Mente do Corpo " no texto da Ino do the last pro Telepatia? Sendo que a tecncia ja tinha sido citada no texto, só ficaria mais repetitivo. 4:14 Isso, concordo. 4:14 mencionamentos* 4:14 Foi a coisa que acabei de propor. 4:14 Ricardo, aqui não é X-Men cara. 4:14 Olha. 4:14 Olá, Daniel. 4:14 Então vamos botar Eletrocinese em Raiton. 4:14 Olá, Ichi. 4:14 Digo 4:14 Black, é telepatia de um jeito ou de outro, não é por que vc diz que não é que ela n vai ser. 4:14 4:14 ICHI 4:14 Filme do Naruto of Us 4:15 FERNANDO 4:15 Vou redirecionar Raiton pra Eletrocinese, então. 4:15 4:15 ok, 4:15 Significados de Telepatia : Clique aqui se você CONCORDA com essa definição! 24 sobe, 4 desce Clique aqui se você NÃO CONCORDA com essa definição! 1. Telepatia Por carlos lins (RJ) em 08-03-2011 Significa, comunicação direta e imediata entre duas mentes, sem utilização de mediação física, um dos quatro tipos de percepção extrassensorial. 4:15 Sim. 4:15 ta vendo black 4:15 Mas a Ino não usa telepatia. 4:16 usa uma técnica 4:16 Isso é considerado por uma parte sim uma telepatia, mas... 4:16 Se não ela iria acabar lendo a mente de todo mundo. 4:16 kkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkk 4:16 Não foi citado o que ela fez sobre. 4:16 4:16 ARA. 4:16 Ou foi e eu não entendi, slá. 4:16 Mas façam votação ou citem sem mencionamento no texto. 4:16 Fim? 4:16 Vou botar sem mencionamentos. 4:16 Nop, ainda não é o fim. 4:16 Por mim tudo bem, agora o black fica desfazendo do nada minha edições 4:16 Vou redirecionar Raiton para Eletrocinese. 4:16 4:16 -qq 4:16 que se dane 4:17 Ricardo. 4:17 Você pode fazer edições. 4:17 Mas não fica aí botando algo que não aconteceu, por favor. 4:17 Ficar discutindo é mô chato. 4:17 Pós-Shippuuden of Us 4:17 Ricardo, saiba que você pode fazer votações em casos deste tipo. 4:17 Ichi. 4:17 Ou fazer reclamações do usuário, isso é direito de qualquer um. 4:17 Mas nestes casos, é mais plausível fazer uma votação. 4:18 Pronto, botei lá. 4:20 black, eu vou editar novamente, se vc tirar ok, faça o que quiser, em vez de você deixar melhorias pras paginas vc está retirando elas. 4:21 Ele já saiu. 4:21 eu sei... 4:21 Mas o Bot vai gravar, eu mando ele verificar esta mensagem. 4:21 só fiquei meio irritado pois me deu um trabalho pra reformular o texto, e eu n salvei 4:22 Voltou. 4:22 Luis veja as novas mensagens no logs. 4:22 E eu preciso te pedir uma coisa semelhante e já existente, faz pra mim? 4:23 Faço. 4:23 Ricardo, por favor, não discuta mais... 4:23 Isso já tá me dando dor de cabeça. 4:23 E eu tenho que apresentar seminário amanhã na escola. 4:23 Se eu ficar com dor de cabeça vai ser o cúmulo. 4:24 Você foi lá, simplesmente por achar que a personagem não tem tal tecnica, sendo que ela tem e tirou a edição. 4:24 Eu fiz a edição em prol da melhoria da pagina. 4:24 Ricardo. 4:24 Telepatia não é um jutsu. 4:25 Se você até botasse telepatia. 4:25 Ok, então me explica sobre o que é Tecnica da Transmissão da Mente do Corpo? 4:25 Com o redirecionamento para a técnica, ficaria mais coerente. 4:25 eu iria repetir o nome dessa tecnica em um texto de 10 linhas razoavelmente perto uma da outra? acho que não. 4:25 Temos que deixar o mais claro possível para os users. 4:26 ok, e pq vc n falou comigo? ou simplesmente linkou a tecnica á palavra? 4:26 achei desnecessario oq vc fez